


Kokichi x Derek Stephen Prince: A shrexy story

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Fucking Sexy mate, I wanna lick dereks sexy bald head, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kokichi x Derek Stephen Prince: A shrexy story

Derek Stephen Prince is a sticky, obese and cum covered stripper from Hope's Peen Academy. His life is going nowhere until he meets Kokichi Oma, a horny, desgosten rat with a passion for Panta.

Derek takes an instant disliking to Kokichi and the slutty and promiscuous ways he learnt during his years in McDonalds.

However, when a minor tries to expose Derek, Kokichi springs to the rescue. Derek begins to notices that Kokichi is actually rather sexy at heart.

But, the pressures of Kokichi's job as a prostitute leave him blind to Derek's affections and Derek takes up slavery to try an distract himself.

Finally, when bible belting e thot, Shrek, threatens to come between them, Kokichi has to act fast. But will they ever find the illegal love that they deserve?

:)

👉🏻👉🏻Hey👉🏻👉🏻girl👉🏻👉🏻🍆💦  
Your👉🏻👉🏻 🅱️ody 👙🍑 is 70%⚗ water💦 and daddy😤 is 100%🧪 thirsty🍆

Our whole bruhniverse was in a hot, dense bruh Then nearly fourteen billion bruhs ago expansion started, wait The earth began to bruh, the bruhtotrophs began to bruh Bruhanderthals developed tools We built a bruh (we built the bruhmids) Bruhth, bruhence, bruhstory, unraveling the bruhsteries That all started with the big bruh! Hey! Since the dawn of bruh is really not that long As every bruhlaxy was formed in less time than it takes to bruh this song A fraction of a bruh moment and the bruhlements were made The bruhpeds stood up straight, the bruhnosaurs all met their fate They tried to bruh but they were late And they all died (they bruh’d their asses off) The bruhceans and Bruhngea, see ya wouldn't wanna be ya Set in motion by the same big bruh! It all started with the big bruh! It's bruhxpanding ever outward but one day It will cause the bruhs to go the other way Bruhllapsing ever bruhward, we won't be here, it won't be hurt Our best and bruhtest figure that it'll make an even bigger bruh! Bruhtralopithecus would really have been sick of us Bruhbating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching bruhruses) Bruhligion or bruhstronomy (Bruhscartes or Bruhteronomy) It all started with the big bruh! Bruhsic and bruhthology, Bruhstein and bruhtrology It all started with the big bruh! It all started with the big bruh!

I just finished building my house in minecraft, and now i crave violence.

My house was small, but it took me roughly 90 minutes to build. Oak planks with a spruce roof, and even some cobblestone trim at the base. Im proud of my house. I even have a tamed wolf to spend time with. But now, after building this house, i have an unnatural and unquenchable thirst to commit violent murder on innocent civilians.

Something about placing meter by meter blocks in a peaceful mannor just makes me want to murder innocent civilians. Something about decorating my house with small potted plants and paintings makes me crave the thrill of murder. Something about dying my bed red like I remember my bed used to be makes me want to spit on the lifeless bodies i just killed

I am going to commit mass murder, and it is minecrafts fault.

I love putting things in my ass, so naturally no matter where I am all I can think about is how nice it'd feel to have whatever I look at inside of my ass. Tonight I was making a sandwich when I noticed them, 2 full jars of pickles. I got so turned on by them I couldn't help myself, I grabbed a jar and locked myself in my bathroom with a fluttering feeling inside me. I grab the lube and start with one, it felt amazing sliding in and out, with a comforting burn. Then it slid too far and was unretrievable, but I was not content, so I grabbed another, when it too slid too far in. At this point I knew what I needed to do. I took the entire jar one-by-one, until nothing was left. I ran back to the kitchen for the other jar and continued, but it only lasted me another six minutes. I then ran to the store and bought as many jars of the biggest ones as I could afford, and continued. I got to five jars before no more could fit, but I still couldn't stop. At this point the pickles going inside me was my entire life's purpose, so I forcefully shoved more in, surely destroying my intestines, but they didn't matter anymore. All that matters to me now is the pickles.

I’m not a liberal, in fact I’m not even American. But I can tell you what I am, not a fucking retard, like you. Imagine if your parents saw you now, how disappointed they would be with who you are. You realise communism will never work, and will never be used in society again right? You’ve wasted your life being a fucking commie and have nothing to show for it apart from being a neck beard on reddit. I mean fucking hell, you’re a gay furry commie, you jerk off to male animals fucking each other in the ass. Literally the biggest incel I’ve ever fucking seen on reddit.


End file.
